yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gong Strong
| romaji_name = Gongenzaka Noboru | ja_trans_name = Noboru Gongenzaka | fr_name = Gong Strong | en_name = Gong | de_name = Gong | age = 14 | gender = Male | relatives = Mr. Gongenzaka (father) | organization = Lancers | school = Gongenzaka Dojo | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Superheavy Samurai | manga_deck = Superheavy Samurai | anime_debut = | manga_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! | en_voice = | de_voice = | ja_voice = }} Gong, known as Noboru Gongenzaka in the Japanese version, is one of the main characters Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an old friend of Yuya Sakaki. He Duels using the "Non-Action" or "Steadfast" style, which means that even if he competes in an Action Duel, he refuses to search for Action Cards, standing firmly in the same spot. He is one of the Lancers. Design Appearance Though a teenager, Gong has a huge frame, easily equivalent in height to some adults. While he has a fairly round face, he is stockily built and rather muscular. Gong has black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band (possibly his sash from his youth), and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. There is a constant blush on his cheeks. Gong appears to wear a Maiami Second Middle School Jacket (albeit one that is more of a vest) over a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants. Gong wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. He briefly replaced it with a black one that was given to him by his father during his Duel with Gen Ankokuji, but wore his white one again after Yuya retrieved it for him and the black one was torn. Gong wears heavy sandals rather than shoes. In his youth, Gong had shorter hair, wore a less elaborate coat under another short-sleeved one, as well as a red sash, and did not have a band. Personality Gong is generally somewhat gruff and proud. He has a short temper and is easily angered or antagonized, but despite this he generally speaks politely. In accordance with his speech pattern of referring to himself as "this man, Gong", he often makes statements regarding himself and his fellows as "men". Gong is extremely loyal to his friends, encouraging the You Show Duel School students to believe in Yuya when Yuya was accused of Yuto's crime and reacting with shock when Zuzu revealed that she'd doubted Yuya. Despite his pride, Gong is not above requesting aid nor congratulating his opponents, and has demonstrated a willingness to sacrifice himself in order to allow a team victory. After his draw with Yaiba Todo, Gong's outlook on his own strength changed. He claimed that his pity for Yuya due to the bullying Yuya suffered after Yusho Sakaki's disappearance made him weaker, and that Yuya's for him if Gong couldn't make it into the Maiami Championship was disrespectful. Abilities Gong is able to release a strong force of wind when he draws in his Draw Phase. Voice/Mannerisms Gong often refers to himself in the third person, by his last name, but does not use his name as an honorific like Mieru Hochun does. Furthermore, he refers to himself as "this man, Gongenzaka" (この男権現坂, Kono otoko Gongenzaka). He also has a habit of saying "Unforgivable", and has very polished speech. In the dub, his voice resembles Elvis Presley. Biography History Gong and his friend Yuya Sakaki were in a park one day, discussing Gong's tendency to not use Action Cards. Gong replied that there was always a chance that the card couldn't help him out, though Yuya protested that it was more exciting. Gong replied that he would believe in his Deck rather than in Action Cards. After the disappearance of Yusho Sakaki and Yuya's subsequent bullying, Gong supported Yuya, protecting him from bullies, even though on one occasion, the bully was a senior member of his own Dojo. The two of them Dueled several times throughout the years, but they never once had a serious Duel. Gong also often arranged for Yuya to Duel against members of his Dojo. Pre-Maiami Championship Gong and Yuya Sakaki were engaged in a Duel in You Show Duel School to recruit future students. As Gong called out to Yuya to Duel in a one-on-one match, he boldly made a stage performance. Gong irritably yelled at Yuya to play seriously, but before their Duel could progress any further, the Solid Vision system was damaged, ending the Duel with no conclusion. He scolded Yuya after the Duel, pointing out that those watching the Duel didn't laugh with Yuya, but at him, reminding Yuya about how his father made audiences smile with his Dueling. When Nico Smiley arrived, offering to replace the school's Solid Vision system if Yuya Dueled Strong Ishijima, Gong stated that what was important about the situation were Yuya's feelings, noticing then that Yuya had disappeared. They later arrived at the Duel, witnessing Yuya's entrance and his immediate running off on his "Performapal Hip Hippo," something that Gong disapproved of, along with his dodging of Ishijima's attacks. Yuya's mother, Yoko Sakaki assured Gong that this was Yuya's way of fighting. He was quite surprised when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon. and even more when the monsters he'd Summoned were enough to defeat Ishijima. Afterwards, when Yuya and Yuzu Hiragi Dueled in an exhibition match of Pendulum Summoning, Gong, much to his annoyance, was regulated to operating the new Solid Vision System. Despite Yuya failing to Pendulum Summon at all, Gong, after Tatsuya stated his belief in Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning, encouraged Yuya to master it. He assisted Yuya in doing so, going through 291 Duels before Yuya was finally able to Pendulum Summon successfully again, and tearfully congratulated Yuya for succeeding. Around a week later, Gong was in the middle of his morning run when he noticed three suspicious individuals lurking around the You Show Duel School. He confronted them, and was shocked to learn that Yuya had apparently attacked and hospitalized Silvio. Gong vehemently denied that Yuya would do such a thing during the entire confrontation, encouraging the You Show Duel students to believe in Yuya as well. When Leo Corporation Chairwoman Henrietta proposed three Duels between students of both Schools, Gongenzaka eagerly volunteered, only to be replaced by Sora Shiun'in, who pointed out that Gong technically isn't a student of You Show Duel School. Gong watched Yuya and Yuzu's Duels with the LDS students. When Yuzu lost, he tried to motivate Sora to win the third round. However, Sora had Gong take his place in the last Duel. Gong squared off against Yaiba Todo, the LDS' Synchro Course representative, who immediately performed two Synchro Summons on his first turn, Summoning "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gottoms". He destroyed Gong's "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" and reduced him to 1500 Life Points. Gong brought out his ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", on his next turn and destroyed "Gottoms". Yaiba brought out another "Gottoms" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Yaiba went for his second Action Card, Gong allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Yaiba then used the effect of "Gottoms" to send the rest of the cards in Gong's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gong was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Yaiba to revive it and call out a third "Gottoms". He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gong to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" to wipe Yaiba out. Yaiba was able to block the damage, forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" to end the Duel in a draw. He expressed regret to Yuya that he was unable to win the Duel, but Yuya reassured him that it was thanks to Gong that they had a draw. After the events involving LDS, Gong began training himself physically at his family's dojo by pulling up a boulder over the edge of a cliff and standing under a waterfall. However, he didn't think that this training was enough. He later went to Leo Duel School to seek out Yaiba for assistance. The two later had a practice Duel on a shore platform, but Yaiba had to leave partway through. Gong set himself up so that he had but a single win until he could enter the Junior Youth Championship. After that, he didn't Duel properly until he could Duel Yuya for Yuya's fourth Duel to enter the Junior Youth Championship, putting them in even positions. Gong chose the "Sword's Graveyard" field that he'd Dueled Yaiba on to Duel Yuya on. He refused to let Yuya have pity for him and be distracted during their Duel, and he brought out "Benkei" on his first turn. Yuya, in response, raised the ATK of his "Performapal Silver Claw" to the point that it could defeat "Benkei", but Gong was able to protect it. On his next turn, Gong showed off the fruits of his evolution by Synchro Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", much to the shock of everyone watching. "Susanowo" retained the effects of "Big Benkei" to attack with its DEF while in Defense Position, and it cuts Yuya's Life Points in half with one stroke. Just then, Gong's father declared that Gong had lost for stealing the techniques of another Duel School. Gongenzaka explained that he requested instruction from Yaiba, despite the pain he'd been put through. He continued to drive Yuya back, even using the effect of "Susanowo" to access the Spell Cards in Yuya's Graveyard, until Yuya was able to make a comeback with his recently-acquired Fusion Monster, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", something that Gong had no knowledge of. Even so, Gong's defense managed to withstand all of "Rune-Eyes'" attacks, and allowed him to set himself up for a win on the next turn. But, trusting in his skills, Yuya was able to find an Action Card to activate his "Dangerous Draw" Trap Card, gambling that he'd be able to draw a card to win. He was able to bring out another new Fusion Monster, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and its effect allowed it to deal the winning damage after destroying "Susanowo". Gong reassured Yuya afterwards that he still had a chance to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and admitted that he was glad that he had been able to push Yuya as far as he did. The two shook hands, though Gong got emotional afterwards and tearfully embraced his friend. Maiami Championship Successfully qualifying just before the deadline, Gong arrived at the tournament venue to find Yuya butting heads with Gen Ankokuji again. Gong held Ankokuji back, and Ankokuji walked off, promising to crush Gong. Entering separately from his friends (due to being part of the Gong Dojo), Gong learned that Gen would be his first opponent. Gong and Ankokuji faced each other as the first match of the second day. Before the match, Gong meditated and vowed to defeat Ankokuji. His father agreed, giving Gong a black sash to wear before the match. Gong showed his back to Ankokuji in a show of dislike (and to show off his new sash) before the match. Ankokuji revealed that he'd placed Yuya in danger, causing Gong to panic and desire to finish the match quickly. He attempted to bring out "Susanowo" early, but Ankokuji took control of Gongenzaka's Tuner monster. Ankokuji commented that Yuya and Gong's monster had both betrayed him, causing Gong to panic further until Yuzu told him that Yuya was fine and his father reminded him that a Steadfast spirit was more necessary now than ever. Believing that Yuya would return, Gong faced Ankokuji's next attack proudly, at the cost of taking 3500 damage and being pushed to the edge of a cliff from the attack of his own "Big Benkei", which Ankokuji had stolen with "Battleguard Mad Shaman". Gong was able to survive with the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" and reduce the ATK of Ankokuji's "Mad Shaman" to zero, physically karate-chopping through the spike on "Mad Shaman's" hand himself. Yuya arrived and threw Gong his old sash, which Gong donned to replace the torn black one. He brought out "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" on his next turn and boosted its DEF to the point that it could wipe Ankokuji out in one attack, as he'd promised to do earlier. Yuya congratulated Gong afterwards, apologizing for being late. Gong watched the subsequent Duels of the day; including Yuya's Duel against Silvio, where he noted that Yuya was still going strong despite being pushed into a corner, and Sora's Duel against Shay. Having not been privy to any of the events regarding Shay, he had no idea what Shay referred to when he described a battlefield. After Shay's victory and Sora's subsequent hospitalization, Gong was informed of the events that had occurred involving Shay and Yuto, who he learned had been the man who had attacked Silvio. He was shocked that Yuzu hadn't mentioned the subject before, but ended up confused as to what was happening given the conflicting info provided by Yuzu and Yuya's experiences with Shay and Masumi Kotsu's claim that Shay had always been an LDS student. They heard a commotion in the hospital and realized that Sora had escaped. The trio split up to look for him, Gong heading for the harbour. Two days later, Gong was delighted to see that Yuya had recovered from his coma, and hugged him. He watched Yaiba Duel against Isao Kachidoki, and was shocked when Isao defeated Yaiba using brutal physical assault. His next Duel was against Yuzo Tanegashima, a Duel that he won blindfolded. He then watched Yuya's Duel against Isao, and was stunned again when Yuya used "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat Isao. Gong went off by himself when the Battle Royal started, punching through the ice to uncover a Pendulum Card necessary to advance. He was lured by Olga further into the Iceberg Area and she explained that she was a Synchro user and challenged him to a Duel. They were about halfway through their contest when Yuzu accidentally fell on Olga, having topped over a nearby cliff. When Yuzu's opponent, Halil, arrived, Yuzu and Halil automatically joined the Duel according to the Battle Royal rules, with Yuzu paired with Gong. Gong saved Yuzu from a Duel ending attack at the cost of most of his Life Points and then brought out "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" to destroy his opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, which gave Yuzu one of her Pendulum Cards back. His attack on Halil's Fusion Monster backfired, causing him to be knocked out of the Duel, but he still collected a Pendulum Card as his winnings when Yuzu was able to defeat both Halil and Olga in a single turn. The two parted ways, Gong heading to the Jungle Field where he found Teppei Tairyobata lazily watching Michio Mokota Dueling Halil and Olga. He bet a Pendulum Card to Duel Teppei, but the pragmatic fisherman refused to Duel Gong unless he had five Pendulum Cards. Gong was furious at Teppei's cowardice and left for the Ancient Ruins area, where he ran into Mieru Hochun, who had come to watch Yuya in person. They both saw Yuya Dueling three mysterious Duelists with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," in the same berserk state that he'd been in when he Dueled Isao Kachidoki. Gong held Mieru back from going to Yuya, wondering if that was really him, but when he saw Yuya going to where Shun Kurosaki was Dueling, Gong took action, saving Yuya from a collapsing pillar and restraining him as he began to thrash around. He ordered Mieru to go and get help, and Mieru enlisted Michio and Teppei's assistance in moving and restraining Yuya. Gong was shocked to hear that there was apparently another soul within Yuya and a darkness overpowering them both. Yuya eventually calmed down, and when he woke up, Gong explained to him what had happened. Gong later heard Yuya's vow to keep true to his ideals, and he smiled at the thought. He later thanked Michio during breakfast for helping Yuya recover, though this prompted a jealous Mieru to run away. Gong and Yuya later split up from Teppei and Michio, deciding to account for all of the Duelists in the Battle Royal due to the invasion and their inability to use their Duel Disk's communication functions. They ran into Dennis Macfield, informing him of the invasion and Dennis told them that Yuzu, who he'd beaten in a Duel, had said that she was going to the Iceberg Area, though they didn't find her there. Parting ways with Dennis, they went to the Ancient Ruins area where Shay had been Dueling, but there was no-one there either. Finally, they found Sora Dueling Hikage in the Volcano Area, and they voiced their anger at his methods, but Sora ignored him. The duo then saw who they believed to be Yuzu Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, and they witnessed the sealing of Hikage, Michio, and Teppei into cards. Gong left Yuya with Sora and he went to assist "Yuzu." Taking the 2000 LP penalty, Gong Pendulum Summoned monsters whose effects he used to add Silvio's "Pendulum Monsters" to Shay's hand, allowing Shay to win the Duel. He and the others later witnessed the inconclusive end of Yuya's Duel with Sora, and the arrival of Declan afterwards, and Selena revealed to them that she wasn't Yuzu. Different Dimensions Declan revealed to the assembled Duelists, who he appointed as Lancers, that he had known that the Obelisk Force would invade and that he had them intercept them. Gong learned that Yuzu had acted as a decoy for Selena, and that the Obelisk Force had been pursuing her. Yuya then challenged Declan to a Duel, and Gong explained to Mieru and Dennis about Declan's strategy and his previous Duel with Yuya. He was excited when Yuya Fusion Summoned "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." After the Duel concluded, Gong and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Declan and Henrietta cancelled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. After that his father requested him to have a serious match to test his resolve, which presumably resulted in him getting several injuries. The next day, Gong and Yuya went to LDS to meet with the Lancers. On the way, Yuya inquired him about his wounded face. Once they arrived, Declan announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension, the Lancers were split, and Gong ended up with Dennis. Gong wanted to look for Yuya, but Dennis was more focused on entertaining the people of the City, much to his displeasure. Dennis suggested that they have a "Hero vs. Villain" Duel with Gong as the villain. Gong reluctantly accepted. Out of annoyance that Dennis wasn't taking his job as a Lancer seriously and that Dennis "lit him on fire", Gong demanded to be the Hero. Gong quickly Summoned "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" and equipped it "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" and "Superheavy Samurai Soul Shine Claw" to strengthen it. He quickly brought Dennis to 100 LP, but he countered with a combination of "Performage Trapeze Magician" and "Performage Mirror Conductor" to weaken Gong's monsters and reduce his LP to 600. Gong Summoned "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" to get rid of "Mirror Conductor" and use Dennis' "Performage Hurricane" against him. "Susanowo" destroyed "Trapeze Magician," winning Gong the Duel Afterwards, he and Dennis were approached by Gallager. Deck Gong plays a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck. Unlike most Decks with a mixture of all three card Types (Monster, Spell, and Trap), Gong's Deck is composed only of Monster Cards. Furthermore, his style requires that he have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard and thus he cannot use Action Cards as they would remain in his Graveyard after each usage. Because of this, Gong utilizes several monsters that activate their effects from his hand or Graveyard. Also, he uses monsters that can be played as Spells as a substitute and bypass the five-zone limit for actual monsters on the field. For battling, Gong relies heavily on defensive tactics, allowing his opponent to strike first to counterattack or and using high DEF to protect himself. For actual attacks, he relies mainly on his ace, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", making him stock up on DEF-boosting cards to further strengthen this monster. After his draw against Yaiba Todo, he decides to incorporate Synchro Summoning into his Deck to further strengthen himself. Through this tactic, Gong can use his new ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", which lets him make use of Spell Card effects without disrupting his normal Duel style by instead accessing the Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. Duels Trivia Gong is stated to have evolved his Steadfast Dueling (Fudo no Dyueru in Japanese) through Synchro Summoning. Yusei Fudo, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's sought to evolve Synchro Summoning (and evolution was a major theme in the show itself). Ironically, Synchro Monsters are more associated with Duel Runners and speed, especially Accel Synchro Monsters, while Gong remains standing in a single spot when he Duels. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters